Shinsei Sentai Crystalranger
is the Sentai manga series created by CureKurogane, part of his Super Sentai Manga series. The main motif is gemstones and the series tells the story about the Gemstone Beasts who resides on Earth after the destruction of their planet Celestine and find five young high-school teenagers, who are the descendants of the legendary warriors, the Crystalrangers and band them together to fight the evil Bomao Tribe. Synopsis Centuries ago, in the vast horizon of the M51 Galaxy, a crystallized Earth-like planet called Celestine shone at its brightest. Everything was made out of crystal and precious stone, and its people called the Celestinians lived at its peace. The planet was guarded by five sentient crystallized animals called the Gemstone Beasts, which each of them represent five gemstones: Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Diamond, and the Rubellite. Shion, who was the Beasts' guardian was given five mystical stones by the Great Celestinian Leaders, who told him that their power are connected with the Beasts' power and should be protected at all costs. These stones would be called the Shinsei Stones. The peace in Celestine would be shattered when a great evil engulf the planet. The Bomao Tribe is said to be one of the most feared because they have destroyed many planets in different galaxies because of the lack of power they are gaining. After sensing the great power of the Shinsei Stones, the Bomao unleashed a devastating attack on the planet, which in result... putting everyone in demise. Shion and the Gemstone Beasts were the only survivors that escaped the destruction of their now-demolished planet. As they arrived at our Solar System, they arrived on planet Earth, where they end up in the Meiji period of Japan, and much to Shion's shock, the Shinsei Stones escaped and were found by five people, which they bonded with. Shion ordered the five to give him back the Shinsei Stones, but they were attacked by the Bomao, who arrived on Earth. The Gemston Beasts noticed the power bonding with the five holders and told them to use the power to fight the Bomao. Reluctantly, the five used the power of the Shinsei Stones and they transformed into a team of warriors called the Crystalrangers. With the power of the Shinsei Stones, these new warriors managed to outnumber the Bomao, sealing them away underneath the Sea of Japan, which amazed Shion and proved the Gemstone Beasts' worth. After the Bomao's first defeat, Shion and the Gemstone Beasts disappeared from the public eye, and the first Crystalrangers passed the Shinsei Stones from generation to generation. Centuries later, the Shinsei Stones were in the hands of five high-school students, given by their parents. The stones start to release their power, awakening Shion and the Gemstone Beasts. At the same time, an earthquake struck Japan, strong enough to break the seal that held the Bomao for centuries to resurface. This catches the young teenagers attentions and they were soon approached by them, ordered to kill all five of them. But they were soon saved by Shion and the Beasts and told them that they are the descendants of the first Crystalrangers and the Shinsei Stones give the teenagers five wrist-mounted devices called the Crystal Changers. Together, the descendants become the Shinsei Sentai Crystalranger, a new team of Super Sentai using the power of the gemstones. Category:Manga Category:CureKurogane Series Characters Crystalrangers Allies *Celestinian Shion *Ishinomori Nanami Villains *'Destruction Family Bomao Tribe' (Hakai Kazoku Bōmaō) **Bomao Emperor Gillis **Bomao Doctor Lakor **Bomao Prince Sadao **Bomao Princess Morga **Dark Bomao Knight Shadow ***Gromin Soldiers Minor Characters *Ishinomori Sayuri *Principal Tsurugi Hasato *Nakamori Erika *Keisha Franklin *Vivianna Aleksandrov Arsenal Transformation Devices *Crystal Changer Multi-Used Items *Shinsei Stones Shared Weapons *Prism Blaster *Shining Saber Power Weapons *Ruby Spear *Emerald Rinken *Sapphire Arrow *Diamond Slasher *Rubellite Wand Vehicles *Crystal Machines Mecha Gemstone Beasts *Shinsei Gattai Crystal King **Ruby Tiger **Emerald Pegasus **Sapphire Dragon **Diamond Eagle **Rubellite Phoenix Volumes Volume One - Novel One: Toranosuke Volume Two - Novel Two: Zenjirou Volume Three - Novel Three: Sheena Volume Four - Novel Four: Kyoumaru Volume Five - Novel Five: Haruka Media Drama CDs Live Action Series Audio CDs Trivia See Also Category:Manga Category:CureKurogane Series